


One Piece PETs: Reunion

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats give their POVs on how good it is to be back together again. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Reunion

**One Piece PETs: Reunion Part I**

 

(I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT YUMI) IN THIS FIC! SAME GOES FOR THE AU OF PETs!!!)

 

 

_***Luffy's POV***_

 

  Hello, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the man who will one day become King of the Pirates!

 

  I had just gotten back together with my crew after two years. There was this incident at the Saobondy Archipelago, which landed us all in pretty hot water with the Marines. 

 

  It all started when we had made it to the Red Line. Turns out that we couldn't go to Fishman Island just yet. We encountered a giant Sea Rabbit and I took care of it without any problems at all. Then, a mermaid and her pet starfish came out of it's mouth and fell right on to our ship!

 

  They introduced themselves as Camie and Pappug. They were an odd bunch, but they were pretty funny! To thank us for saving her and Pappug, Camie told us about a friend of hers who made delicious takoyaki!

 

My second favorite food! First being meat!

 

  We learned that that same friend of Camie's was captured by slave traders. As soon as we got to the place where her friend was supposed to be held at, we find out that it was Hachi! 

 

  No way were we gonna rescue that jerk! Even if his takoyaki's really good! Hell, Nami didn't wanna save him and can you honestly blame her?!

 

However, we all ended up saving the guy...I only did it just to try his takoyaki.

 

  Oh, and one of the slave traders looked exactly like Sanji's wanted poster! Weird, right? It wasn't all that important. Sanji, literally, rearranged the guy's face so that he wouldn't be confused with Sanji anymore. 

 

**"THAT BASTARD NEVER LOOKED ANYTHING LIKE ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

 

Don't interrupt, Sanji!

 

  Where was I? Oh yeah, after that ordeal, we all helped ourselves to Hachi's takoyaki! It was yummy! Nami tried some too, even though she said that she wouldn't forgive him.

 

So we go to the _Saobondy Archipelago_ and most of us ventured onto the island and had a blast! 

 

  We see a guy with a collar, begging for someone to take it off of him. Next thing you know, it explodes on him! At that point, these assholes, the Celestial Dragons show up and one of them kicked the guy and shot him! I wanted to kick her ass but Hachi stopped me from doing so. 

 

  After that, we meet up with an old woman named Shakky. We talk and she tells us to go meet up with an old guy named Rayleigh to help coat our ship. We go there and had a great time!

 

...in the middle of all the fun we were having, Camie was kidnapped.

 

  Everyone had gotten wind of this and raced to the Auction House she was being held at. I ran into that place, with Hachi holding me back, and then one of those Celestial bastards shot him!

 

This really pissed me off. So much, that I punched that fat ass responsible right into a wall! I make no apologies for this.

 

Like I said before, this got us into some pretty hot water with the Marines.

 

  Not that we haven't been in trouble with them before. Yet at that time, we had no choice but to split up and meet each other again in three days, which was the original plan, because the opponents we were facing were way too strong. That, and we had all just fought off against a cyborg that resembled Kuma called a "Pacifista", leaving us all drained! Zoro almost died!

 

Old man Rayleigh saved us for a bit...until the real Kuma had shown up and everything went from bad to worse. 

 

  He began to make everyone disappear! I remember reaching out to Nami when Kuma was about to make her vanish, also. She screamed:

 

**"LUFFY, HELP ME--"**

 

Not being able to save her and the rest of the crew still haunts me to this day...among other things.

 

Turns out that he sent all of us to various places around the globe. Didn't know where the others were located at the time.

 

  As for me, I was sent to this island called Amazon Lily. It was an island full of women and only women. Men were forbidden to step foot on Amazon Lily. While I was there, a little girl named Yumi, as well as a group of other women, Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra, took care of me and even protected me from the other warriors of the island. Well, Yumi did, at least.

 

  In addition to that, there was another incident where I ended up seeing the ruler of Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock, in her bath house, naked. Actually, I saw the thing on her back. Apparently, that was a bad thing and she and her sisters wanted me dead. Leading to three of my new friends getting turned to stone, having to fight Hancock's sisters, yadda yadda.

 

  On the bright side, everything was resolved in the end. Unfortunately, Hancock is now in love with me, even though I only like her as a friend.

 

  Things were going pretty smoothly, until I learned my brother Ace was going to be executed. Leading up to me and Hancock going to Impel Down, meeting up with old faces there, getting poisoned, getting cured while having my life span shortened in the process, escaping from Impel Down, going to Marineford to rescue Ace, with a little help from Hancock, and we do eventually rescue him...if only for a short while...he died saving me from Admiral Akainu. Left me feeling really depressed for a while...I'm still pretty sad about it, though not as much as I was two years ago, all thanks to Jimbei.

 

  Met up with old man Rayleigh, again. He explained to me about how dangerous the New World was and how the crew and I wouldn't survive in our current state. That was when I decided to deliver a secret message to the rest of my crew that we wouldn't be meeting again in three days the way we planned, we'd be meeting up in two years.

 

  During that time, I trained under Rayleigh, learning how to control my Conqueror's Haki, as well as my Armament and Observation Haki on the island of Rusukaina, located in the Calm Belt. It was mostly the basics. After a year and a half, Rayleigh left the island. For the past six months, I was chillin' with the giant animals that resided in Rusukaina.

 

  Afterward, I went back to the Saobondy Archipelago with the Kuja pirates. Hancock was a little upset about it, she didn't want me to say goodbye to her. I told her that I don't say goodbye to any of my friends and that I wanted to meet her again, someday. This made her very happy. 

 

  Anyhoo, on arriving at the Archipelago, a group of pirates were impersonating me and my crew for some reason...didn't really matter because karma ended up biting them in the ass later on when that guy from two years ago shows up with two pacifistas and revealed the guy impersonating me as a some random pirate whose bounty was pretty low. I didn't figure out that they were pretending to be us until much later.

 

Eventually, I'm revealed by one of the Pacifistas.

 

Customarily, I ended up destroying that one.

 

Next, I meet up with Zoro and Sanji, who destroyed the other Pacifista.

 

We see Old Man Rayleigh and I tell him that I will become the Pirate King!

 

  We run into more Marines and the strangest thing happened to them. They got on their knees and acted totally depressed. This floating girl came and for some reason, she and Zoro knew each other. Sanji started sniffing her...creepy.

 

She told us to leave the island right away, because Marine vessels had appeared next to the island.

 

  We got back to the Sunny, while riding on a giant bird along with Chopper, and met up with everyone else. I walked up to Nami and she slapped me.

 

**"OW! WHAT'D YOU SLAP ME FOR, NAMI?!"**

 

**"FOR MAKING ME AND EVERYONE ELSE WAIT TWO YEARS TO MEET UP AGAIN, YOU JACKASS!"** she screamed.

 

"And this...is for coming back." she grabbed my face and kissed me. Made my hat pop off my head and my tail shot up!

 

  Out of nowhere, the Marines showed up! Luckily, Hancock came to save us. I told everyone that we were friends, and Nami wasn't too happy about that for some reason. She gave Hancock a nasty look.

 

Oh, well. It's not important...at least I think it isn't.

 

Same with Sanji whining about me being on Amazon Lily.

 

We all shared a group hug, I thanked the crew for putting up with my selfish actions, etc., and we left for Fishman Island.

 

I missed all of them. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Brook.

 

  I missed Zoro and Sanji fighting each other over the pettiest of things, like they're doing right now. Man, they never change. Glad to see them both again.

 

  I missed Usopp and Chopper. I missed fishing together with them, and doing the other fun things we used to do. Is it just me or did Usopp bulk up a bit? He used to be so skinny...oh, well. I'm really happy their back, too.

 

  I missed Nami as well. I missed doing all the fun things we used to do together, and not just the sex ya f***ing perverts! I remember our last night together, before we were all separated, and that's all your getting out of me! I noticed how much she's grown and no, I ain't talking about her jugs.

 

  I missed her so much...and the moment I saw her after a while, I just scooped her up into my arms and gave her a big kiss on her lips. Oh, man, did I miss the taste of her mouth. It's even sweeter than I remember. She wondered what the kiss was for and I told her that I'm just glad to see her. I was so happy to see her again, and I'm so happy that everyone else is back, too.

 

I missed Franky being all _"SU~PER~!"_. Did I mention how cool he looked?!

 

  Robin's dark sense of humor hasn't changed a bit...in fact, it's gotten even creepier. I didn't care, I was just happy she was back!

 

  Brook's Skull Jokes are as funny as ever! I even missed hearing him play his violin, and hearing him play other musical instruments, mostly his violin.

 

Man, it's great that we're all together again!

 

_***Zoro's POV***_

 

Hey there. The name's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro, soon to be the world's next top swordsman.

 

I'm also a member of the Straw Hat Pirate crew and right now I am fighting with that damn ero-cook.

 

  Man, have I been through hell the past two years. I mean, seriously. First, my idiot captain causes a huge commotion on this place called the _Saobondy Archipelago_ and the Marines chased us, not like we couldn't take care of them before, but this time, we bit off more than we could chew. We ended up fighting a Pacifista to the point of exhaustion, and as if that wasn't bad enough, a freaking Admiral shows up and we have our asses handed to us on a silver platter. I damn near died!

 

Thankfully, Rayleigh showed up to save all of us...however, that didn't last very long.

 

  Before we knew it, the real Bartholomew Kuma showed up...and when he touched me with his paw pads...I was sent flying from the island, and I figured he did the same to the others. The next thing I know, I crash land in the middle of this island...and when I wake up...I find out that I'm not alone.

 

You know that ghost girl we ran into on Thriller Bark? Yeah...she somehow ended up being there, too.

 

Gave me a real hard time.

 

Next thing ya know, I'm fighting for my life against these creatures called "Human-drills". Got my ass kicked by some of them.

 

Suddenly, Hawkeye appeared out of nowhere.

 

It turned out that the island I landed on was his home.

 

He gave me a newspaper.

 

  It was the probably the worst news I could've ever heard: my captain's brother, Portgas D. Ace, was killed at Marineford. I wanted to go and help him, to make sure he was okay...but then he sent us this message that kinda took me a while to understand, but then I finally I got it.

 

He wanted us to meet up again, not in three days like we first planned...but two years.

 

  That was when I did possibly the hardest thing I ever had to do...I had to ask Hawkeye to train me. I actually got down on my hands and knees and bowed before the very man I sought to defeat! But I had to get stronger...not just to beat him...but to protect my crew.

 

  At first he refused, telling me that he overestimated me and I couldn't even defeat the Human-drills. I told him that I defeated them all.

 

This surprised him. Soon after, he burst out laughing.

 

Then, he agreed to train me.

 

I smiled and thanked him.

 

  I spent the next two years fighting those human-drills...and I ended up losing my left eye. Sucks, really, but I learned to live with it.

 

Robin doesn't seem to mind, either.

 

  Anyway, two years pass and I make it to the Archipelago (That ghost girl had to be my "escort". DO NOT TELL ANYONE.), and of course, I was first. Didn't know where the hell the others were.

 

  I got tired, so I went off to take a nap somewhere. Turns out I got on the wrong ship, so I cut it up, and of all the people I had to see, it had to be that idiot fox, Sanji.

 

Why couldn't it have been someone else?! I would've preferred to see Robin first!

 

Later, we get into a fight, which didn't last long. As usual.

 

  I just can't believe he was trying to boss me around, since he was the seventh one to show up on the island! Even spoke to me like I was a goddamn toddler!

 

Anyhoo, we heard a commotion going on at one of the groves and headed on over to see what was going on.

 

Turns out that Luffy, as usual, was at the root of it.

 

  We meet up and out of nowhere, a Pacifista comes at us. I slash at that thing with my swords. Sanji said that he broke the thing's neck. Didn't take long for the Pacifista to explode.

 

We see Rayleigh and Luffy tells him that he will become the Pirate King.

 

  Some marines come after us and then they started acted all depressed. This had to have been her doing. That ghost girl appeared and went on about us being too reckless.

 

  I asked her why she was still here and she gets mad at me for not being grateful to her for being nice enough to take me to this island. Sanji, being the lovesick pervert that he is, sniffs her...disgusting.

 

She said that more Marines were coming and that we should leave, as soon as possible.

 

  A while later, we came back to the Sunny. Nami slapped Luffy, not surprising, and then she kissed him. I will never understand those two.

 

I met up with Robin. She smiled and said:

 

"Long time no see, Zoro."

 

I smirked.

 

"Likewise," I put my arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on mine.

 

"I'm glad you're all right." she told me.

 

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you're okay, too," I said as I kissed her. She returned it.

 

As if to kill the mood, the Marines showed up and attacked us!

 

  Then the Pirate Empress herself came to save our asses. Not only that, but Luffy and her were friends! Nami was seriously POed by this.

 

Want my advice, Hancock? Watch your back.

 

The cook only sobbed when he found out...dumbass.

 

It sure did feel good to see everyone again. Especially Robin. Her sense of humor hasn't changed much, though...

 

  It's good to see that despite all he went through, Luffy hadn't changed much either. Although, I could feel that he had matured a bit...in more ways than one.

 

Nami had matured as well...and no, I ain't talking about her boobs ya damn perverts! Get your minds outta the gutter!

 

  And as for the cook? Well...I can't say he's changed for the better. If you ask me, he's gotten worse! He can't so much as look at girls without spazzing out and getting a nosebleed that damn near kills him!

 

What the hell's he been doing for two years?!

 

Moving on!

 

I see Usopp gained a bit of muscle over the two years. I bet he's still a coward, though.

 

Chopper's still the same as well as Franky, apart from the new modifications he's made to his body.

 

Brook's the same perverted old geezer he's always been.

 

  Other than that, I'm glad we're all back together...honest. Hell, I'm even happy that damn Fox Man Sanji's back as well...if you tell him that, I swear I will hunt you down and I will chop you into mince meat!

 

  After all of us shared a group hug, Luffy thanked us all for going along with his selfish decision to meet up again. Not the first time he's done something like this. Doubt it'll be the last. We then headed for Fishman Island.

 

Now, back to my fight with the nosebleed-cook.

 

_***Nami's POV***_

 

Hey! How's it going? The name's Nami. "Cat Burglar" Nami.

 

I'm the Straw Hat pirates' navigator who will one day draw a map of the world and I'm Luffy's girlfriend to boot.

 

*sigh*

 

  I missed him so much. I even remember the night before the incident at the Saobondy Archipelago. Knowing Luffy, he wouldn't tell you about it. I, on the other hand, am not so modest~.

 

We were both sitting on his special seat, au naturale, sharing a blanket, and looking up at the stars. It was perfect.

 

Who would have thought that the day after would be our last one together with everyone else?

 

  Anyways, the craziest stuff happened to us. First, we finally reached the Red Line, but we find out we can't reach Fishman Island yet. We made friends with a mermaid named Camie and her starfish, Pappug, and, surprisingly, Hachi from Arlong's old crew! (I don't care if his takoyaki is delicious. It's gonna take more than that for me to forgive him.) After Luffy takes care of this guy who, weirdly enough, looked liked Sanji's wanted poster, we reached the Saobondy Archipelago...where, thanks to Luffy, we get into even deeper crap.

 

Wanna know what he did? Luffy outright punched a Celestial Dragon for shooting Hachi.

 

  As if that's not bad enough, we ended up getting chased by the Marines, fight a Pacifista to the point of exhaustion, and an Admiral gets called out on our asses! We had to run for _OUR LIVES!_

 

Zoro almost got killed, thank god for Rayleigh! Worst of all, the real Kuma showed up!

 

  As if that wasn't bad enough, he started to make everyone disappear just by touching them, like when he made that girl in Thriller Bark disappear! I didn't know what was happening! I was exhausted and scared out of my mind!

 

  He was about to do the same thing to me as well! I turned to Luffy, and screamed for him to help me when Kuma made me disappear.

 

The last thing I saw was Luffy reaching out to me with a desperate look on his face. The poor thing.

 

Kuma sent me to a Sky Island called Weatheria.

 

  I met an old guy dressed up as a wizard named Haredas. Such a weird guy, always going, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, young lady~!", and all that. But still, it was nice of him to take me in like that. I even learned a few things about the Science of Weather.

 

Also, I figured that maybe I could make off with their technology.

 

But then...one day...the worst possible news came in the newspaper. It was about Luffy's brother, Ace.

 

He was executed at Marineford.

 

  When I saw Ace's body...it just made me sick. I really wanted to throw up when I saw that hole in his back! And Luffy...oh, poor Luffy...! I've never seen him look so distraught before.

 

  He needed me...he needed the whole crew...I had to find him and be by his side and tell him it was gonna be okay. I was going to do that...and guess what that moron did next?

 

  He had the _NERVE_ to show his face in the newspaper with a tattoo on his arm that says 3D2Y with 3D crossed off! Do you know what he meant?! He wanted us to meet again in two whole years! **TWO!!** That selfish jerk! Where the hell does he get off?!

 

**UGH!** I could kill the bastard!

 

But...Luffy was Luffy. What could I do?

 

  I decided I'd spend those two years, brushing up on my Clima-Tact skills...although...even with Haredas' company...it had to be longest and loneliest two years of my life.

 

  When I finally got back to the Saobondy Archipelago, the first thing I did was go to a bar to get a drink and maybe get some shopping done. It wasn't really much fun knowing Luffy wasn't there yet, though.

 

  While I was at the bar, I run into some fat-ass and his chump friends trying to pretend to be us, and you know what that gorilla does? He starts flirting with me!

 

Lucky for me, Usopp arrived.

 

  After Usopp dealt with them, I hugged the Ferret Man. Before leaving, I left those a-holes a little present. Once we left the bar, our next destination was the Sunny. We even ran into Chopper along the way! He told us that Robin had been captured by Government officials and that Luffy had changed...oh boy.

 

  I explained to him that those other people he met were impostors. He sounded angry at first, but then acted real happy about it.

 

"What'chu actin' happy for?" I smacked his head.

 

He hasn't changed one bit.

 

Him and Usopp talked about signing autographs and I had to explain to them that we were famous in a bad way.

 

Anyway, we get back to the Sunny and meet up with Robin, Franky, and Brook.

 

  Before Brook arrived, Rayleigh and Shakky came and said that there were marines on the island because they thought that the fat bastard impersonating Luffy was the real one...and I thought Luffy was dumb.

 

Rayleigh said that Luffy had already disembarked, making everyone really happy, me included.

 

Next, Brook came abroad the Sunny.

 

Of course, Brook tries to ask if he can see my underwear. So, I did what came naturally. I kicked him right in the face.

 

Freakin' pervert.

 

I sighed. Not a single one of them, excluding Robin, has matured at all!

 

Finally, guess who else decides to show up? Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji-kun, along with Chopper while riding a giant bird!

 

  I was happy to see Zoro and Sanji-kun, but I was ecstatic to see Luffy again...and at the same time, still mad at him for making me wait two years! So I did the only thing that came to mind when he walked up to me.

 

I slapped him right across his smug face.

 

**"OW! WHAT'D YOU SLAP ME FOR, NAMI?!"** he asked.

 

**"FOR MAKING ME AND EVERYONE ELSE WAIT TWO YEARS TO MEET UP AGAIN, YOU JACKASS!"** I grab his face and say:

 

"And this...is for coming back."

 

I pulled him in for a kiss. Surprised him so much that his hat popped right off of his head and his tail shot straight up.

 

Made him look so cute.

 

Like I said, I was so happy. In fact, I almost completely forgot being mad at him...until I saw...her.

 

  Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, appeared and stopped the Marines from attacking us, and Luffy said he ended up on _HER_ island!

 

"She was mad at me, at first, but now we're friends!" he says.

 

"Friends", my ass.

 

If the bitch knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from my man.

 

Anyhoo, we all shared a group hug, Luffy thanks us all for waiting and for putting up with his selfish actions.

 

Some things never change.

 

Speaking of things that never change, Zoro and Sanji are at it again. Eh, they'll tire out eventually.

 

_***Usopp's POV***_

 

Greetings, friends! I am the great and powerful Captain Usopp-sama!

 

I have a crew of 8000 men at my very disposal!

 

"Usopp! Will you cut out the damn lies?!" Nami questioned.

 

  All right, all right, the name's Usopp. I'm the Sniper of the Straw Hat pirates, my dream is to one day become a brave warrior of the sea, and I have been told by everyone who knows me that I'm a pathological liar.

 

The truth is, I'm the son of a pirate and I'm damn proud of it!

 

I also got this beautiful long nose from my mother!

 

Anyhoo, we were sailing on the Grand Line and finally reached the Red Line. It was all so exciting, on top of being really scary!

 

  We meet a mermaid named Camie and her pet starfish, Pappug. We saved her friend, who turned out to be Hachi, from slave traders, and ran into a guy who looked just like Sanji's wanted poster! Later, we have some of Hachi's takoyaki. It was delicious!

 

  Then we all go to this island, actually, it wasn't a real island. It was a bunch of mangroves. It was named the _Saobondy Archipelago_. We were all having a pretty good time there until Camie was captured by slave traders.

 

  We all raced to save her from being sold into slavery. At the Auction House where she was being held prisoner, Luffy did possibly the craziest thing he's ever done in his entire life.

 

He punched a Celestial Dragon, because he shot Hachi!

 

  The marines show up and we're all fighting for our lives against them. Following our fight with a cyborg called a Pacifista. It took everything we had to defeat that thing! Even Luffy was worn out!

 

Everything went from bad to worse when an Admiral appeared! He nearly killed Zoro! Fortunately, Rayleigh came to our rescue!

 

You'd think that since Rayleigh was there, things would go smoothly right?

 

**WRONG.**

 

  Kuma appeared out of nowhere and made Zoro disappear! I couldn't believe it! He made the others vanish, and then did the same thing to me as well!

 

I woke up and I found myself in some weird jungle where the plants tried to eat me alive!

 

  While I was there, I met this weird dude named Heracles. He told me that this island wasn't an actual island, it was a string of these giant man-eating plants. The _Boin Archipelago._

 

  As if that wasn't bad enough, he then showed me this huge forest made entirely of food! How is that bad, you may ask? Well, I didn't know that those foods were high in fat!

 

You should've seen me! I was as big as a whale!

 

And what's worse! The island tried to eat me every chance it got!

 

Despite all of the danger I've faced, it was absolutely nothing compared to what I read about in the newspaper I received...

 

Luffy's big brother, Ace...died at Marine HQ...and right in front of Luffy!

 

I wanted to go to Luffy as soon as possible! Fighting my way through all of the man-eating plants.

 

  Then, days later, I saw something else in the news: it was Luffy, at Marine HQ again! He looked like he was praying, but at the same time, I noticed that he had a tattoo on his arm.

 

It was actually a message, telling us all that we should meet up at the Archipelago in two years!

 

  As much as I wanted to be there for him, I knew I wouldn't be of any use to him if I was like this! I had to get stronger! To be a real King of Snipers!

 

For two years, I trained under Heracles-san and fought against the man-eating plants on the Boin Archipelago.

 

And boy, did it pay off. I had such a manly physique!

 

I had set sail to our crew's destination along with Heracles-san.

 

When I got there, I found Nami...being held at gunpoint by some crazy lady!

 

She was claiming to be her! As if!

 

Nami has way more class than that lunatic'll ever have!

 

The worst part of it was some fat ass was trying to hit on her!

 

If Luffy was there, he'd rip that guy apart!

 

Sadly, he wasn't there, so I had to step in and intervene.

 

"Hissatsu: MIDORIBOSHI!"

 

  I shot a pop green that I received from the Boin Archipelago at that woman and it turned into a giant man-eating plant that attacked her.

 

"DEVIL!!!"

 

While those other guys were busy with the plants, I walked up to Nami and said:

 

"Ok miss...will you drink with me then?"

 

And then she pulls my face right into her boobs...which have gotten bigger.

 

  She asked if I shot that plant at them. I tell her yes and I also explained to her how I've been training for two years and furthermore that I am no longer apart of the weakling trio that me, her, and Chopper belonged to!

 

...until I freaked out when I saw what appeared to be Sogeking...

 

Nami tells me to ignore him and says that we should head to another bar and that she had something to tell me anyways.

 

  I freak out again when I saw who appeared to be Luffy! Is it just me or did he gain a lot of weight since the last time I saw him? It's weird! All the weight I lost must've gotten onto him! Similiar to how Josh Peck used to be plump and Raven-Symone used to be really skinny, yet over the years Josh lost all that weight and all the weight he lost she gained!!! What's up with that?!

 

Anyway, after Nami left a little booby trap in the bar, I discovered that she had spent two years on a Sky Island! Imagine that!

 

On our way back to the Sunny, we run into Chopper! He had really grown since the last time I saw him!

 

At that moment, he said that Robin got kidnapped!

 

Which was weird because Robin would never get captured so easily!

 

Until we learn that Chopper met up with the guys pretending to be us...wow.

 

This is something I'd expect from Luffy, but Chopper?!

 

Good thing Nami explained it all to him. He seemed to be happy about it, despite being angry not too long ago...

 

Nami says that there isn't anything we could do about it since our captain's name got so popular.

 

"Maybe I should start working on my autographs~!" Chopper said.

 

"Ha! I already have!" I said.

 

"Guys, we are infamous, not famous," Nami said. "Okay?"

 

...oh...right...

 

Once we were back on the Sunny, we met up with Franky and Robin.

 

Franky looked so awesome! Chopper nearly died of excitement!

 

It was crazy!

 

Soon after all that, Rayleigh and Shakky came on board.

 

They told us that the marines were on the island since they thought that the fake Luffy was the real one...idiots.

 

Moreover, Rayleigh told us that Luffy had already disembarked. This made all of us very happy. Especially Nami.

 

A while later, Brook had arrived. He asked Nami if he could see her panties...obviously, she kicks him in the face.

 

Same old Brook.

 

Not long after, Chopper comes back, riding on a giant bird...with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji!

 

For some reason, though, Sanji had a major nosebleed and almost died.

 

It was awful!

 

That and Nami slapped Luffy when he walked up to her. Kinda had that one coming to him.

 

Surprisingly, she kissed him afterwards...

 

  All of a sudden, we were being attacked by the marines! Luckily, the Warlord, Boa Hancock came and saved our asses! Man, what a babe!

 

I can't believe Luffy and her were friends! He said that he landed on her island!

 

Nami on the other hand wasn't too happy about it...she was shooting daggers at the Snake Woman.

 

If I were Hancock, I'd watch my back.

 

That, and Sanji wasn't too happy about Luffy being on Amazon Lily, either...

 

"Dammit, why the hell does he get all the babes?!" Sanji yelled while crying.

 

Made me feel sorry for the guy.

 

At any rate, we all shared a group hug. Luffy thanks us all for going along with his selfish actions.

 

Certainly, he's always been like this.

 

Not long after that did we sail onward to Fishman Island!

 

I can't wait for all the adventures we'll have there and in the New World!

 

_***Sanji's POV***_

 

  Hello there. I'm Sanji, the Straw Hat Pirates' cook. If you're a girl, stick around. You might like what you hear. If you're a guy, get lost. I don't give a damn.

 

"Sanji! Be nice!" shouted Luffy.

 

Oh, all right! S****y captain.

 

So anyway, on our way to the Fishman Island, we meet a gorgeous mermaid named Camie and her pet starfish, Pappug.

 

She got swallowed up by a giant sea rabbit.

 

Evidently, this wasn't the first time she had been eaten.

 

  In any case, she decided to repay us by having her friend make takoyaki for us...only to find out that he was kidnapped in order to draw her out.

 

Worse, we find out that her friend was actually Hachi from the Arlong pirates!

 

Normally, I would gladly help, but in this case, **NO FREAKING WAY!!**

 

Didn't matter, since Nami-san decided to help him out, anyways.

 

Personally, I was against it. Despite what Nami-san told us. Nevertheless, we all do save Hachi in the end.

 

Yeah, things were going pretty smoothly....

 

"Sanji, tell them." Usopp demanded, all while tapping his foot.

 

DAMMIT!

 

  Okay, what happened was...we ran into Duval, the leader of the Flying Fish Riders...and his face looked just like my wanted poster!

 

He blamed me for the Government going after him because they thought he resembled me! **ME!** Can you believe that?!

 

Brook had the balls to laugh! I should've kicked his ass right then and there!

 

Moving on.

 

Duval wanted me to take responsibility for this, so I did the only thing I could do: I kicked him in the face.

 

It's not what you think, I was actually doing the guy a favor.

 

Later on, we run into him again and we see his new face, courtesy of _moi._

 

Hachi cooked us some takoyaki. I'll admit, it was good...don't mean that I forgive him. Luffy sure loved his takoyaki.

 

  Some time after that, we arrive at this island called the Saobondy Archipelago. Things were going great until Camie was captured.

 

I hitched a ride with Duval to the auction house where she was gonna be sold.

 

Immediately after we got there, I was altogether disgusted with what went on in that place.

 

These Celestial Dragon pigs treated Camie and Hachi like monsters! Hachi even got shot!

 

Luffy punched one of them because of this.

 

I'm glad he did...too bad the marines came.

 

  Worst of all, we had to fight some weird cyborg called a "Pacifista" that, oddly enough, resembled Kuma. Took a lot our energy to defeat it!

 

Even worse, an admiral came after us! He totally wiped the floor with our asses! Same with some fat guy who was with him.

 

  Hell, that s****y swordsman was an inch close to dying! He may be a pain in my ass, but that don't mean that I want him to die!

 

...don't you dare tell him I said that.

 

I was relieved when Rayleigh came to our rescue. You'd think that since he was there, we'd all make it out ok, right?

 

**I wish.**

 

Kuma, the real Kuma, appears out of god-knows-where and he made that moss head disappear!

 

Then, he started to make everyone else disappear...me, especially.

 

And...oh, man. I can't even tell you where I ended up next! It's too horrible!

 

Basically, he sent me to hell...

 

I wish I could say more...but I just don't want to because I just can't bring myself to do so.

 

**MOVING ON!**

 

  I find out that Luffy's brother was killed and wanted to go see him as soon as possible, then I find out that he wants us to meet up in two years.

 

After spending my time in that hellhole, I had become even stronger and I had obtained 99 new recipes from that place.

 

  Once I had stepped foot on the Archipelago, the first thing I see was a beautiful lady! A _REAL_ beautiful lady! In fact, there were lots of beautiful ladies! I wept tears of joy! Two years, man! Not once did I see a genuine woman during that time!

 

I chased after them, making them run away, hollering: **"VIVA SAOBONDY! I NEED A LADY~!"**

 

My first thought was to see Nami-san and Robin-chan as soon as possible!

 

Thereafter, I make it to Shakky's Bar where I meet up with Shakky-san, Rayleigh-san, Duval, and his gang.

 

  Duval was pretty banged up from defending our ship, the Thousand Sunny. Gotta give the man props for holding out for so long.

 

  Shakky-san told me of who came to the island, among other things...case in point, Nami being on the island! I wondered how much she's grown over the past two years. Yes, I'm talking about her boobs. Don't judge me.

 

Subsequent to that, I left to go to the docks and met up with a fisherman to buy some fish at a cheap price.

 

Notwithstanding, he seemed troubled. Saying some guy with green hair was gone.

 

Green hair?

 

  He then tells me how a Tiger Man with three katana strapped to his waist said that he was bored and wanted to fish. The old man tells him to wait on his boat. I asked the old man if the guy had a stomach band. He answered yes, even explained how he had only one eye.

 

Odd. It couldn't have been him.

 

  I take out Moss Head's wanted poster and ask the old fisherman if this was the man he was talking about. He answered yes and he asked if we were friends and I only tell him that I've seen his face before...

 

The fisherman explained how the Tiger Man got on a pirate ship by mistake.

 

...that idiot. Didn't think his sense of direction was _THIS_ bad!

 

I assure the old man that this wasn't his fault and the Tiger Man would be fine.

 

Abruptly, a ship sliced in half surfaces from the sea!

 

The cause of this was none other than that s****y swordsman, Zoro.

 

Great...abso-f***ing-lutely **GREAT!**

 

Of all the other members I had to see first, it _HAD_ to be him! Idiot.

 

We get into a fight that was relatively short.

 

Then I get a call from Franky and we find out the Marines are coming because they're trying to find Luffy.

 

I tell him that we'll bring him back to the Sunny.

 

It was no surprise that the idiot Marimo didn't understand.

 

So, I explained it to him in terms even toddlers could understand.

 

Unsurprisingly, he snaps at me.

 

We hear something going on over at one of the mangroves and went over to find out the cause of it.

 

Low and behold, it was Luffy.

 

We meet with him and, without warning, a Pacifista got in our way.

 

I broke his neck, of course, but Moss-head said that he cut him.

 

Didn't matter, because he exploded.

 

We see Rayleigh and Luffy tells him that he'll become the King of the Pirates. Brought a smile to mine, and the Moss Head's, faces.

 

We even met up with that cute ghost girl from Thriller Bark! She smelled so good~!

 

Ahem!

 

Thereon, we make it back to our ship.

 

We were all reunited and HOLY CRAP!

 

Nami-san and Robin-chan had grown so much that when I saw them for the first time in two years, I had a major nosebleed!

 

  Oh, and Nami-san slapped Luffy. He totally deserved it for making the poor girl wait for him. I mean, he brother was killed right in front of him! She obviously wanted to be there for him and he goes and pulls a stunt like that!? Are you s****ing me?! If I wasn't bleeding to death and in need of serious medical treatment, I'd kick his ass myself!

 

Next thing you know, she kisses him!

 

After Chopper revived me, the Marines attack us and we were saved by the drop dead gorgeous Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock!

 

Seeing her turned me to stone for a short time.

 

My joy turned into anger when Luffy told us that he landed on her island! 

 

"Dammit, why the hell does he get all the babes?!" I wailed.

 

It's no surprise that Nami was upset, too!

 

Hancock-san, watch out for our navigator. Seriously.

 

Moving on. We gave Luffy a group hug since he missed us so much. Hey, even I missed the big glutton.

 

...and to some extent...I'm glad that s****y swordsman's all right too...and I...missed him, as well.

 

Don't tell him I said that.

 

If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go make some dessert for the ladies... **as soon as I kick this Marimo's ass!**

 

_***Chopper's POV***_

 

Hi! I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the Straw Hat Pirates' doctor!

 

We've all been through a lot of crazy adventures.

 

  We finally made it to the Red Line, and we meet a mermaid named Camie and her pet starfish, Pappug. We even run into a guy from the pirate crew Nami used to work for named Hachi, and meet another guy who looked like Sanji's wanted poster!

 

Along with Hachi, Camie, and Pappug, we go to the Saobondy Archipelago.

 

Everything was going great...that is, until Camie was kidnapped.

 

I was freaking out and everything!

 

Brook told me to relax, and I do...Usopp scolded us. It hurt!

 

In the long run, we do made it to the Auction House where she was being held captive.

 

It was terrible.

 

  Hachi was getting yelled at by the humans because here, the Fishmen are ridiculed...and then the World Noble who bought Camie shot him.

 

That made Luffy really mad.

 

So mad that he punched the bastard right into a wall!

 

However, that turned out to be a bad thing, because before we knew it, the entire Auction House was surrounded by Marines!

 

Hell, we all fought against this cyborg called a "Pacifista" to the point of exhaustion!

 

As if things couldn't get any worse than that, an admiral showed up!

 

Zoro almost got killed by him!

 

I had to go into Monster Point to save him and I don't remember much after that.

 

When I woke up, I ended up in a giant bird's nest, and the birds were treating me like some kind of toy!

 

There were humans there, too, and they were no better, either! They tried to eat me!

 

Worse, the humans and the birds were constantly fighting!

 

It was absolute chaos!

 

On the other hand, things did get better.

 

I found why the humans and birds were fighting! It turns out that the birds thought that the humans were after their eggs!

 

I managed to make the birds understand that the humans had no intention of harming their eggs.

 

There was peace between them and the humans.

 

The next day, I received the newspaper...it was awful.

 

Luffy's big brother, Ace, was killed at Marineford!

 

I felt sick to my stomach! I wanted to leave the island and see him ASAP!

 

So I hopped onto a bird and was on my way to find him...even so, there was a change of plans.

 

  I read the newspaper again to see that Luffy was at Marineford again! Only, he had a tattoo on his arm saying 3D2Y with the 3D crossed out.

 

  The moment I saw it...I understood what he was trying to say. He wanted us to reunite in two years! He wanted us to get stronger!

 

I did just that! I've been studying the medical books in the island, honing my skills as a doctor.

 

I was kinda lonely, though.

 

Even with the company of all the other humans and the birds.

 

Two years passed and I had finally arrived back at the Saobondy Archipelago.

 

The first thing I did was eat some yummy Graman Buns!

 

Next, I met up with Zoro, Sanji, and Robin!

 

They looked a little different, though, and they had...a fox?

 

I didn't think much of it, since I was glad that we were together again.

 

Strangely enough, Robin kicks the fox. She hands me a pickle while the fox was biting her head.

 

Robin's still as scary as ever!

 

Then, out of nowhere, these men in suits came and carried Robin away in a sack!

 

I was freaking out!

 

Then we went to Luffy...who had put on a lot of weight.

 

Sanji told him about what happened to Robin and Luffy said we should just leave her!

 

I couldn't believe it!

 

I couldn't believe how much they've changed!

 

That was when I decided to go off and save Robin myself!

 

I couldn't believe how much they changed! What was I spending those two years for anway?! AND FOR WHO?!

 

What happened to them?!

 

"HEY~! CHOPPER~!!"

 

I gasped. I knew that voice!

 

It was Usopp! Not only that but Nami was with him, too!

 

Wait...Nami?

 

"Is that you, Nami?" I asked her.

 

"That's right." she answered.

 

I didn't understand. How come there were two Namis?!

 

It all became clear to me when Nami explained that the people I had met were imposters...

 

Those bastards! Where did they get off~?

 

They were pretending to be us...like we were celebrities~! Those bastards!

 

"What'chu actin' happy for?" Nami questioned as she smacked my head.

 

"Maybe I should start working on my autographs~!" I said.

 

"Ha! I already have!" Usopp said.

 

"Guys, we are infamous, not famous," Nami said. "Okay?"

 

"Oh yeah." I said, flatly.

 

Anyway, we made it back to the Sunny, and guess who we saw! Franky and Robin!

 

You should've seen Franky! He looked so cool!

 

He even acted like a robot!

 

It was insanely awesome!

 

And when you press on his nose, HAIR COMES OUT!!

 

That, and he had a hand within his hand! How cool is that?!

 

Me and Usopp were bugging out all over the place!

 

I almost had a heart attack!

 

More importantly, I hitch a ride with the giant bird who brought me here to this island and find Zoro and Sanji with Luffy!

 

I was so overjoyed to see them all again! Especially Luffy!

 

They were happy to see me, too! The four of us headed back to our ship, and everyone else was glad to see Luffy again.

 

Sanji had a massive nosebleed from seeing Nami and Robin, but I treated him before he went into shock.

 

And Nami slapped Luffy for some reason.

 

After slapping him, she kissed him! Causing his hat to pop off and his tail to shoot up!

 

I didn't really understand, but I was just so happy that everyone was back together!

 

This happiness didn't last as long as I'd wanted it to...

 

The marines started attacking us!

 

Out of nowhere, this lady showed up and blocked their way.

 

Luffy said that her name was Hancock and the two of them were friends.

 

Nami didn't seem too happy about that...she gave Hancock a pretty scary look.

 

Sanji was crying...

 

Well, at least the Marines weren't after us anymore!

 

We all had a group hug, Luffy thanked us for going along with his selfishness, and we set sail for Fishman Island!

 

I don't think Sanji and Zoro'll be too severely injured...they get tired, sooner or later.

 

_***Robin's POV***_

 

Greetings. I am Nico Robin.

 

I'm the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates.

 

  At first, I never really thought that I'd be so attached to them, but after our whole ordeal at Enies Lobby, I grew to accept them as the only family I ever had.

 

Aside from the archaeologists from Ohara and my late mother.

 

  Anyway, one day, while sailing through the Grand Line, we happened to come to the Red Line, and the only way passed it was to get to Fishman Island. Unfortunately, our mini-sub, the Shark Submerge couldn't get that far. Also, a giant sea rabbit chased us on the way to the surface.

 

Our captain made quick work of it, of course.

 

Out of the monster's mouth came a mermaid and her pet starfish who, for some reason, was also her master.

 

Their names were Camie and Pappug.

 

Camie was a bit of a mixed-up sort.

 

  She had been kidnapped and eaten by sea monsters numerous times before. She even had this strange habit of, how you say, "wigging out".

 

It was a bit funny.

 

We learned about her friend who had been taken prisoner.

 

Luffy only wanted some takoyaki in return.

 

Later on, we run into her friends captors.

 

It turns out that this friend of Camie's was once an enemy: Hachi, the octopus Fishman from the Arlong Pirates.

 

Oddly enough, we end up saving him.

 

  A little bit after that, we encountered a man who, strangely enough, resembled Sanji's wanted poster. Sanji might meet an interesting death one day.

 

Sanji kicked the man in the face, making him look different. We don't learn about this until a while later.

 

After we ate some takoyaki, we reached the Sabaondy Archipelago.

 

Nami and I went shopping and at the same time, Luffy and some of the crew went to go to the amusement park.

 

Directly after that, we got a call that Camie had been kidnapped.

 

We were all racing to save her.

 

When we got to the Auction House she was to be sold at...it was horrifying.

 

Not only animal people, but humans were being sold off into slavery!

 

All those repulsive nobles were placing bids on them as if they were objects and not actual people!

 

A man bit his tongue off to avoid such a fate!

 

Afterwards, they showed up. The Celestial Dragons.

 

At that time, Camie had been brought out.

 

Nami was about to buy her back for us...but she was outbid.

 

Without warning, Luffy ran into the Auction House with Hachi hanging onto him!

 

Consequently, one thing lead to another. Hachi accidentally revealed himself to be a Fishman...and he was shot.

 

Knowing Luffy, he attacked the Celestial Dragon who shot Hachi.

 

Things grew chaotic fairly quickly.

 

We had to fight off the marines and this cyborg known as a "Pacifista".

 

It was very tiring for all of us, but we managed to defeat it when we worked together.

 

Our victory was short-lived. Admiral Kizaru appeared, along with another man.

 

Sentomaru, I believe his name was.

 

  In any case, they proved much too strong for us, leading our Captain to order us all to run away and meet up again in three days.

 

Zoro was seriously injured during the attempt. I tried to help but, Kizaru still got in the way. Lucky for us Rayleigh saved him.

 

Distressingly, that didn't last as long as I would have liked...

 

Kuma appeared all of a sudden...and he made Zoro disappear, and not long after...so did everyone else.

 

The last thing I saw was Luffy running to my rescue before I was sent flying.

 

Promptly after that, I awoke at this place called _"Tequila Wolf"_.

 

I met a little girl named Soran, who took me in, even though her family didn't trust me.

 

She was very sweet. She had dreams of going to the Sky Islands.

 

She even wanted to be an artist. I saw her drawing pictures in pieces of wood.

 

She was pretty good at it, too.

 

Even her family became interested...well, except one.

 

One of Soran's guardians sold me out to the guards stationed there.

 

At first, I fought my way through...but I was outnumbered...and I surrendered. I was put in seastone cuffs and made into a slave.

 

During my time at Tequila Wolf, the soldiers imprisoned me in a cell. They tortured me by pouring sea water over me.

 

They wanted to know where my friends were...to be honest, even I didn't know.

 

Dismally, that didn't matter to them.

 

  I was locked away in my cell, again, and at first, I was ready to give up hope, but then I remembered I still had Rayleigh's Vivre Card.

 

I had to find some way to get out of there before it was too late.

 

Unexpectedly, two people came to my rescue.

 

Soran...and one of the guards.

 

Turns out that this "guard" was a member of the Revolutionary Army and there were more outside.

 

They helped me escape from my cell.

 

Once I had my cuffs unlocked, I made quick work of the guards.

 

Following that, I left with the revolutionaries.

 

Then...I read some very bad news in the newspaper. At Marineford...Luffy's older brother, Portgas D. Ace...had been executed.

 

My heart missed a beat when I saw his brother's corpse and Luffy in a state of shock.

 

  I had to find him and make sure that he was all right, but before I could...there was another article in the news a few days later. Luffy had gone back to Marineford, looking as if he was praying...but then I saw that he had a tattoo on his arm. It said 3D2Y with the 3D crossed out.

 

That's when I realized what he meant.

 

He wanted us to meet up in two years. I decided to stay with the Revolutionary Army during that time.

 

I had never thought of getting stronger for someone else.

 

That changed when I met the Luffy and the others. I owe everything to them.

 

So, I spent the next two years with the Revolutionary Army.

 

Subsequent to that, I had set foot on the Archipelago, but I had run into a bit of a problem. I had people hunting me down.

 

Not only that, but I found these two posters.

 

  One of Brook's final concert, the other was the Straw Hat Pirates recruiting new members...which I later find out that the latter wasn't the case.

 

  I made my way back to the Thousand Sunny, where Franky was waiting. It was good to see that aside from his looks, his personality hasn't changed a bit.

 

I found out from him that Brook had become a big music sensation during the two years.

 

He even told me about how he might not want to be a pirate anymore because of his new-found stardom.

 

Somehow...I found that unlikely.

 

Sequential to that, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper make it back to our ship.

 

The sniper and the little doctor were very happy to see Franky's new body modifications.

 

Nami...well, she couldn't care less.

 

I noticed she looked a bit lonely, so obviously she was missing our captain. Poor thing.

 

Brook came back and, unsurprisingly, he asked Nami if he could see her panties...

 

Typically, she kicked him right in his face.

 

About a few seconds later...Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji came back with Chopper, all of them riding on a giant bird.

 

For some reason, Sanji had a rather large nosebleed.

 

Odd.

 

Oh, and Nami slapped Luffy.

 

She kissed him immediately after doing so.

 

It was so cute. His hat sprung right off of his crown and his tail shot straight up into the air.

 

Then, there was me and Zoro.

 

"Long time no see, Zoro." I smiled.

 

"Likewise," Zoro said with a smirk as he put an arm around my shoulders.

 

I rested my head on his.

 

I missed him so much.

 

"I'm glad you're all right."

 

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you're okay, too," he told me before he kissed me on the lips.

 

I kissed him back.

 

Despairingly, our moment together was brief...

 

We soon came under attack by the Marines.

 

Abruptly, that was halted when Boa Hancock, along with the rest of the Kuja warriors, came to our aid.

 

Luffy said that he knew her and that they're friends now.

 

Nami was less than pleased hearing this fact...

 

If I were Hancock, I'd watch my back...same goes for Luffy.

 

Sanji cried when he heard that Luffy had been sent to her island. Poor dear.

 

Moving on.

 

  We all shared a group hug, Luffy thanks all of us for staying, and for putting up with his selfish actions for the past two years. We had set sail for Fishman Island anon to that.

 

Now to watch Zoro and Sanji's fight and make sure they don't go completely overboard.

 

_***Franky's POV***_

 

OW! What's up, everybody?! This is the Straw Hat Pirates' _SU~PER~_ shipwright, _FR~ANKY~!_

 

  After that whole deal on Enies Lobby and after Straw Hat and the others lost their first ship, I did them a kindness and built them a _SU~PER_ pirate ship, the _Thousand Sunny!_ OW!!!

 

That, and I was forced into their crew...

 

Don't ask. It's too painful.

 

Ahem! Anyhoo, as we've finally made it to the Red Line and meet a young mermaid named Camie and Pappug, her pet starfish.

 

She kinda got herself eaten by a giant sea bunny.

 

Weird, I know.

 

Anyway, she needed help getting a friend of hers outta trouble.

 

We soon find out that this friend of her's was Hachi, a guy from the pirate crew Nami used to work for.

 

Straw Hat didn't seem too happy about it.

 

Neither did Nami, unsurprisingly.

 

Regardless, we decided to help the guy out. Besides, Straw Hat was looking kinda hungry for takoyaki.

 

Not long after that, we end up having to save Hachi...suddenly, something weird happened!

 

We see this guy in an iron helmet, and when Straw Hat knocks it, it turns out his face looks like Bro Sanji's wanted poster!

 

He was named Duval and he told us his story...

 

And...it was so... _sad~!_

 

I could honestly say that I felt bad for the guy!

 

Bro Sanji? Well....not so much.

 

Brook was laughing his ass off.

 

"YOU'RE DEAD, BROOK!!" Bro Sanji shouts.

 

  Anyways, Bro Sanji kicked Duval in the face. We accomplished our objective and Hachi thanked us by cooking up some takoyaki.

 

This pleased Straw Hat _very_ much.

 

He ate all that takoyaki like there was no tomorrow!

 

Bro Usopp and the Reindeer Gorilla pigged out, too!

 

Nami ate some, too.

 

She said she didn't forgive Hachi, but something tells me she really did in a way.

 

Anyhoo, after we've had our fill of takoyaki, we headed straight towards a place dubbed the _Saobondy Archipelago_.

 

You should've seen it! There are bubbles everywhere!

 

Most of the crew left to go explore the island and they all had a great time.

 

I had to stay to fix ol' Sunny. She took a bit of a beating.

 

A while later, I learned that Camie was shanghaied!

 

Apparently, mermaids sold big money at an auction house!

 

When we got to said-Auction House, we saw all these people get bought and sold to all these damn nobles!

 

Worst of all, these people called the Celestial Dragons showed up!

 

Even worse, they bought Camie and shot Hachi! Straw Hat...was pissed!

 

So much that he freakin' punched one of the Celestial Dragons right into a wall!

 

...and then the marines came.

 

  Now, normally, the soldiers were nothing we couldn't handle. It was when that Pacifista showed up! That's when things got ugly!

 

Used up a good amount of cola taking that thing down with everybody else!

 

Just when I think we're in the clear, Admiral Kizaru made his appearance!

 

He had this fat guy with him as well and they were way too strong for us!

 

Straw Hat said that we had to run away!

 

That was exactly what we did...until the real Kuma came out of the blue!

 

He started making the others disappear!

 

Not long after...I was sent flying, too!

 

Thereafter, I woke up on a winter island.

 

While I was there, I got blasted by a cyborg dog!

 

What the hell?!

 

That's when I met this kid and his gramps. Can you believe it?! They tried to make me wear pants!

 

"Like hell!" I shouted.

 

That's when I taught them my special dance.

 

The _SUPER~_ Franky Dance!

 

Flawless, every time!

 

Despite that, it still was freezing!

 

Not only that, but I was outta cola!

 

Later, we go over to their house.

 

Since they didn't have cola, I had to make due with tea.

 

It had an odd effect over me.

 

I didn't act like my usual perverted self.

 

That really troubled the kid.

 

So he took me out into the middle of this forest, where all these cyborg animals live!

 

They attacked me from all sides!

 

  Now, I wasn't really acting like my SUPER self, so back then, I was only trying to talk my way out of it, but I forgot that animals didn't listen to reason! I got so SUPER pissed, I caused the tea in my stomach to turn into cola!

 

I payed those cyborg animals back a hundred times over!

 

Too bad it only lasted a few seconds, but that was all I needed.

 

Proceeding that, I learned that this island was where Vegapunk grew up.

 

While I was busy exploring, I got sight of the latest news...and it was definitely not super.

 

Straw Hat's older brother, Portgas D. Ace was killed at Marineford.

 

_POOR STRAW HAT~!!!_

 

IF I LOST MY BROTHER, I'D BE SAD, TOO!

 

R-Right! I can't just stand here sobbing! I gotta get back to Straw Hat right away! He needed me!

 

He needed all of us!

 

So I was just about ready to leave...but I kinda made a little mistake. I accidentally blew up the lab.

 

Luckily, I survived...but I blew off my whole front-side, including my face!

 

Freaked out the kid and his grandpa, and I made it worse when I tried to put on a tiger skin, but it caught fire!

 

How does that happen?!

 

So anyway, just when I'm about ready to leave, I see Straw Hat in the news, again!

 

He had a tattoo on his arm. It was a message, saying that we should see eachother again in two years.

 

If that was the case, I had to make myself stronger!

 

  That was what I did. During that time, I made all sorts of new modifications to my body using Vegapunk's blue prints and all that.

 

Before I knew it, the two years were up and boy did I have a _SUPER_ new body!

 

I call it _"SUPER Armored Me"~!!_

 

Made my way back to the Saobondy Archipelago.

 

First thing I did was head for the Sunny, but when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes!

 

It was Kuma!

 

What the hell was he doing here?!

 

For some reason, he looked real banged up.

 

Then he says something about "Completing his mission", got up and walked away.

 

That's when I realized something: Kuma was guarding our ship the whole time!

 

The question is, why?

 

Could it be...he actually saved us those two years ago?

 

I find out a while later that that was the case.

 

  I wish I could thank him...but it's too late now. He's become a complete human weapon, now. He no longer has his free will or his human memories.

 

It's actually pretty sad when you think about it.

 

...Anyhoo~!

 

The other members start coming to the island.

 

I was actually kinda surprised when I found out Bro Zoro got here before me and everyone else!

 

Especially with his bad sense of direction and all.

 

"HEY!"

 

Shut up, man! You know it's true!

 

Now, where was I? Oh, yeah.

 

  What really surprised me though was that Bones decided to be a music star! Wouldn't surprise me if he gave up on being a pirate.

 

I was proven wrong in the end.

 

  Anyway, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper came after Nico Robin showed up, and I had a blast showing them all the new things I could do!

 

Usopp and Chopper were acting like fan boys at a comic book convention!

 

Chopper damn near had a fever!

 

Poor little fella.

 

Nami, well, she didn't care about my new body. Whatevs.

 

At any rate, we got word that the Marines were coming!

 

Damn!

 

_'Where was Luffy in all of this?!'_ I thought.

 

Lucky for us, Bro Zoro and Bro Sanji were looking for him!

 

Chopper left to go pick them up on a giant bird.

 

Brook came back after they left.

 

I'm surprised he gave up all the glitz and glamour to be with us.

 

Robin knew this would happen.

 

Knowing Brook, he asked Nami if he could see her panties and she kicked him.

 

Idiot.

 

Not long after that, Bro Zoro, Bro Sanji, and Chopper came back with Luffy.

 

Luffy looked a bit more manly since the last time I saw him! And for some reason, Bro Sanji had a major nosebleed.

 

Good thing Chopper was there to treat him.

 

Nami was really happy to see Luffy again...till, she slapped him.

 

Nano seconds later, she kissed him.

 

They're an odd bunch, those two.

 

As we're about to leave, the Marines arrived to try and stop us!

 

In that instant, the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, came and saved us!

 

Luffy even said that he knew her!

 

Nami was super pissed about this...my advice to Hancock: Watch your back.

 

Sanji started bawling as soon as he heard about Luffy knowing the Warlord...ah, well. Not important.

 

  So, after we shared a group hug (I wasn't crying, you bastards!), Luffy thanked us for putting up with his selfish decisions, and we finally set sail for Fishman Island!

 

Now, to make sure Bro Zoro and Bro Sanji don't go completely overboard and wreck the Sunny.

 

_***Brook's POV***_

 

Yohohohoho! Hello, everyone! I am Brook, musician and swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates!

 

Would you ladies be so kind as to let me see your panties?

 

To the guys, please spare me the agony.

 

"STOP THAT, BROOK!!"

 

**THWAK!!!**

 

OUCH!! NAMI-SAN, MUST YOU BE SO HARSH?!

 

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND!"

 

I swear, I often wonder what Luffy-san sees in her.

 

"Join the club, Brook. I wonder that myself."

 

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MONKEY D. LUFFY?!"**

 

"NOTHING! I LOVE YOU!"

 

"That's what I thought you said."

 

"Okay, Brook, start with the story! Nami's creeping me out!"

 

"Oh, I creep you out, do I?"

 

"Eep!"

 

Right. As you can see, I'm a Palomino Horse Man...or rather, a dead one.

 

I ate the Revive Revive Fruit back when I was still alive.

 

  That was over 50 years ago, and I must admit...there wasn't really much point of being alive again if you had no one to spend time with.

 

  Surely, that was before I met Luffy-san and all my other new friends, and after I had my shadow retrieved, I became the official Straw Hat Pirates' musician! Yohohohoho!

 

In any event, as we had made our way to the Red Line, we encountered a Sea Rabbit.

 

Luffy-san made quick work of it, though, thank goodness. I must say, I was scared half-to-death!

 

Even though I'm already dead. Yohohohoho! Skull Jo~ke!

 

  Ahem! Anyway, after that, the Sea Rabbit coughed up a young mermaid and her little starfish friend. Camie-san and Pappug-san I believe their names were.

 

They're an odd bunch. Especially Camie. Not that I'm one to talk.

 

As I was saying, Camie-san and Pappug-san were separated from a friend of theirs.

 

We discovered that he was captured.

 

Clearly, Fishmen and Mermaids sold a big price for slave-traders!

 

It's awful.

 

At first, we were set to rescue the lad, until we find out that he happened to be an old enemy.

 

One Nami-san knew all too well.

 

  It appeared that we weren't going to rescue him after all, but after seeing how desperate he was to try and save Camie-san, we changed our minds.

 

Be that as it may, we encountered another slave trader who had it out for Sanji-san.

 

When Luffy-san got the iron mask off of him...

 

Everyone was in shock! I, on the other hand, laughed my ass off!

 

The man looked just like Sanji-san's wanted poster! It was hilarious!

 

I thought I was almost going to die laughing!

 

Ah, but wait. I'm already dead. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!

 

"YOU'RE DEAD, BROOK!!" Sanji-san barked.

 

Of course, I stopped laughing after that.

 

He then kicked the man, known as Duval, in the face.

 

After that, we were treated to a takoyaki feast!

 

It was splendid!

 

While we were eating, Duval appeared, only now...he looked a bit different.

 

In fact, he was handsome!

 

No homo.

 

  Ahem! That being said, after he gave us his Transponder Snail number, he left, and we continued our meal. After that, Luffy-san, Usopp-san, and Chopper-san were all stuffed like Thanksgiving turkeys.

 

Luffy-san's belly was the biggest, expectedly.

 

  Before we could go to Fishman Island, we docked at this island, well, not really an island, it was a bunch of mangroves, called the _Saobondy Archipelago._

 

It had pretty bubbles floating out of the ground! How fun!

 

Most of us left to look around the island, and Nami-san & Robin-san left to go shopping.

 

When we got to the island, someone was yelling for help. We turn, and we see this man with this collar around his neck.

 

He kept screaming and begging for help.

 

Then, we hear this ticking sound.

 

The collar exploded!

 

I was surprised he even survived!

 

Discouragingly, the man collapsed not long after.

 

To make matters worse, these strange characters in helmets showed up and shot him!

 

Turns out that they were the Celestial Dragons.

 

  They were people who were descended from those who first created the World Government. Because of that, they believed they were superior to those who were below them  
.

They're vicious monsters, if you ask me.

 

So, anyway, after our little plight, we explored the island a bit and met Shakky-san!

 

She was pretty beautiful for an old woman.

 

She was even willing to let me look at her panties~!

 

She's amazing~!

 

  Ahem...Moving on, after we had a little chat with her, we decided to go and look for Rayleigh in the amusement park! It was ripping fun...except for when I got on the fast rides.

 

They were pretty scary! Even threw up a bit...

 

Not a pretty sight, I might add.

 

Moving on!

 

  While we were distracted by ice cream, Camie-san was kidnapped from right under our noses, even though I don't have a nose. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!

 

No! This was no laughing matter!

 

Luffy-san, Hachi-san, and Pappug-san went off in search of her while Chopper-san and I waited for the others.

 

Chopper was freaking out and I told him to relax.

 

He does...until Usopp-san came and chastised the both of us.

 

We made it to the Auction House where Camie-san was about to be sold.

 

When we got there, well...let's just say Luffy-san went a tad overboard.

 

Hachi was shot by one of the Celestial Dragons and this angered him very much.

 

In his rage, he punched one of the them!

 

He went right through a wall, too!

 

Quite frightening I must say, especially when the Marines came!

 

We fought our way through, yet we had to face off against a cyborg called a "Pacifista"!

 

I must say, it was terribly exhausting!

 

I know what you're thinking. You think that things got better for us, right?

 

I regret to inform you that that wasn't the case.

 

An Admiral had arrived: Kizaru.

 

He brought another man with him. They were much too strong for us!

 

Luffy ordered us all to run away!

 

That's just what we did!

 

Unluckily for us, Bartholomew Kuma, the real Bartholomew Kuma, had appeared.

 

He made Zoro-san vanish into thin air!

 

It was unbelievable!

 

Next, he made everyone else vanish as well, even myself!

 

I didn't even get to finish my skull joke!

 

Oh, well. There are other skull jokes, I suppose.

 

Now, the minute I woke up I found myself in this strange place where a cult worshipped Satan.

 

Ostensibly, they thought I was Satan.

 

Weird, I know.

 

What caught my attention was this cute woman who was there.

 

"Pardon me, miss, but may I see your panties?" I asked her.

 

She freaked, then the leader ordered all the other men to show me their underwear...

 

Never again.

 

Following that, I learned that these poor people were being terrorized by members of the long-arm tribe.

 

They expected me to go and fight them!

 

Not that I couldn't do it, but...I do owe these people a favor since I ate of all their food.

 

So I stopped the long-arm tribesmen.

 

Regrettably, I got myself captured.

 

They took me to their homeland and put me in a cage.

 

They believed that I would bring them a good amount of wealth, seeing as how I am a talking skeleton and all.

 

I had no intention of doing so, however. All I could think about was how to get back to Luffy-san.

 

  And speaking of Luffy-san, I saw some very troubling news in the newspaper: his older brother, Portgas D. Ace...has suffered a tragic death.

 

I had to be there for him. All of us had to.

 

  Before I could go to find him, there was another article in the newspaper about Luffy-san! He had gone back to Marine Headquarters, and for some reason, he had this odd tattoo on his arm.

 

3D2Y, I believe it said, only 3D was crossed out.

 

I knew exactly what it meant after seeing that.

 

He wanted us to meet again...in two years.

 

Knowing that, I decided to go along with my captors' plan. At least, until I can get back to the Archipelago.

 

Maybe, if I try hard enough, I can lean in a 40 degree angle instead of 45 degrees!

 

I do that and everyone was amazed that I was alive...in a way.

 

  Of course, I did fail at leaning in a 40 degree angle, so instead, I sang what would later become one of my greatest songs: _Bone to Be Wild!_

 

They loved it!

 

I spent the next two years becoming the greatest music sensation: _Soul King Brook!_

 

As well as honing my skills in order to be of better service to Luffy-san.

 

Before I knew it, the two years were up, and I had my farewell concert at the Saobondy Archipelago.

 

During the concert, the marines had come to arrest me. My manager ratted me out to them, and wanted me to die with him.

 

Reputably, they knew that I was a pirate, and they told me that Luffy-san had died during the two years.

 

Rubbish!

 

"Tell this to the world!!! **THE PIRATE 'STRAW HAT' LUFFY IS ALIVE!!!"**

 

That was when I began to sing my greatest hit: _New World._

 

Consecutive to that, I get picked up by the Rosy Life Riders.

 

I was so happy, my heart was swelling! Although I have no heart. YOHOHOHO! Skull joke~!

 

Anyhoo, I make it back to the Sunny, and I saw Nami-san and Robin-san!

 

They were still as lovely as ever!

 

I asked Nami-san if I could see her panties, as I had been asking her ever since the day we met, two years ago.

 

As expected, she kicked me.

 

Some things never change.

 

Shortly after that, Zoro-san, Sanji-san, and Chopper-san had come back with Luffy-san!

 

For some odd reason, though, Sanji-san had a nosebleed.

 

Hm.

 

That, and Nami-san slapped Luffy-san.

 

Shortly after doing so, she kissed him. I knew she was mad at him, but apparently, she wasn't too mad.

 

Made his hat shoot right off of his crown and his tail shot straight up!

 

Quite funny, actually. Yohohoho.

 

We were about to leave, until the Marines caught up to us!

 

Thankfully, we were saved by the Pirate Empress and her crew, the Kuja Pirates!

 

  It turned out that she and Luffy-san are friends! Nami-san seemed a bit irritated when she heard that, despite Luffy-san saying that him and the Empress were only good friends.

 

If looks could kill, she would've been dead right then and there.

 

Boa Hancock-san, my advice to you would be to watch your back and to stay away from Luffy-san.

 

Possibly for the rest of your entire life.

 

Sanji-san was crying after learning about Luffy-san's and Hancock-san's relationship...eh, not really important.

 

  Following that, we all shared a group hug, Luffy-san thanked every one of us for going along with his selfish decisions for two years, and we set sail for Fishman Island!

 

I couldn't wait to see the mermaids~! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!

 

If you will excuse me, I'm about to sing a song for our journey to the next island!

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or errors with this or part one at all, let me know about it in the comments and I will fix them later on, because right now, I am exhausted!


End file.
